Fate Intervenes 2: Learning to Walk Again
by DesiringPirates
Summary: A week has passed since Joxer's resurrection and as he learns about everything that has happened since he left, someone- or something- follows him to bring him back to death. SEQUEL TO FATE INTERVENES
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Learning to Walk Again

Sequel to Fates Intervened

Rating: PG13

Summary: A week has passed since Joxer's resurrection and as he learns about everything that has happened since he left, someone- or something- follows him to bring him back to death.

**CHAPTER ONE**

" I can not believe that Eve went to do penance." Anthony grumbled, cleaning off in the river.

Virgil laughed as he soaped up his hair. "She did set fire to an angel. As a messenger of Eli, that is a big offense."

"He is just mad that she did not let him follow her." Joxer, sitting on a rock and scrubbing his toes, added. "How did Eve get turned into a messenger again?"

"Uh..." Virgil thought back. "Livia was about to kill her mother when a light surrounded her. I don't know what Eli showed her, but he gave her visions, and all of the sudden she was Eve."

Joxer nodded. "She was about to kill Xena?"

"With her own chakram." Virgil answered. He turned his back on his father and rolled his eyes. He had told this story, along with many others, over a thousand times this past week.

_Okay_, Virgil thought, snickering to himself, _maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. _

Joxer dipped back into the lazy river. It had been exhilirating and frustrating to hear all the stories. He just wished that he could have been a part of some of them.

"HEY!" Gabrielle called to them from the river bank. Joxer and Virgil ducked into the water covering themselves, while Anthony stayed standing. "Hurry up! I want to bathe too."

Anthony smiled while Gabrielle still stood there. "If you want us to get out, you are going to have to leave or cover your eyes or something."

"Why?" Gabrielle gave them all an innocent smile. "Are you ashamed of your bodies?"

Anthony scoffed and walked towards the river bank. Casually he walked over to the tree where his clothes hanged. Virgil gasped at him, while Joxer just sighed. He stopped up and began walking towards the bank.

"Dad!"

Joxer turned his head and raised his arms halfway in a defeatist attitude, but he still walked forward. "She has seen me naked already."

Gabrielle smiled. "Certainly did, Addis."

Joxer grinned at the memory and got his still borrowed clothes down. When he finished dressing, he sat down next to Gabrielle, who admired his bright pink and blue frock.

"You look pretty." Gabrielle teased.

Joxer pointed at her in a mock-discipline way. "Shut it."

Virgil stayed in the water.

"Come on Virgil. Join the group." Anthony said, standing behind Joxer and Gabrielle.

"I'd like to keep some mystery, thank you very much."

Anthony reached over and gently covered Gabrielle's eyes. "You've got thirty seconds."

Gabrielle, instead of getting angry, laughed. She heard Virgil run out of the water and past the group. She let out a cat whistle that only made Virgil run faster.

"Please don't tease my son." Joxer chuckled.

Anthony removed his hands. Gabrielle was still smiling. This past week had been one of the best weeks of her life. She use to float around in despair, as if she was like a ghost; now she had friends around her. Smiles seemed to come so easily now.

"Now leave. I have to bathe."

Joxer laughed. "You got to see us."

Anthony joined in. "Yeah. We get to see you now."

Gabrielle shook her head silently. "No."

"Why not?" Anthony asked.

Gabrielle looked at him with no humour in her eyes. Reaching down, she grabbed the sais out of her boots. "Because I will murder you."

"Se ya!" Joxer said, getting up quickly. His back spasmed and he decided to go slowly. Every once in awhile, his body still got sore and he had to go slow.

Virgil went to his father's side and helped him walk out of there. Anthony stayed behind.

"Will it be worth it?" he asked.

"Stay and found out." Gabrielle offered, twisting the sais in her hands and taking a step forward. Scared, Anthony turned and ran after the two other men.

(G)(A)(B)(R)(I)(E)(L)(L)(E)

"Look at her." Michael sneered. "Your messenger is begging for forgiveness."

"She need not ask for it." Eli said. He stood, dressed in white, next to Michael. Eli had a soft smile on his face. "She has nothing to be sorry for."

Michael turned to his savior, his leader. "Eve set me on fire. In the same day she was not only violent once, but twice. She also has not been spreading your word as much as she should."

Eli shook his head, and waved away the looking screen that showed Eve. He walked into his working area, a rug on the floor that he could look out over his followers.

"Its hard to preach when everyone basically agrees with you." Eli smiled. "She is only human after all." He looked up at Michael. "Do you remember humanity, Michael?"

"Vaguely." The arch-angel sneered, still angry about the incident.

"Then you know of forgiveness. Looking into your heart and find it. As Eve proves, it is better to ask forgiveness than ask permission."

"And what about the ressurected one? Joxer? He was bought up by heath-"

"I will not tolerate that language, Michael." Eli warned, and sat down on his rug. "And yes, Joxer is an unfortunate mistake. But I know him. He is a kind, gentle soul and I am more than willing to look over The Fate's doing."

"There will be repurcussions."

Eli nodded. "And we will deal with them as they come. Relax, Michael. Things work out."

"And sometimes never in your favor." Michael spat back and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Learning to Walk Again

Sequel to Fates Intervened

Rating: PG13

Summary: A week has passed since Joxer's resurrection and as he learns about everything that has happened since he left, someone- or something- follows him to bring him back to death.

CHAPTER TWO

Eve awoke, aware that she was sleeping in a pew seat at a temple of Eli. Despite her resting place, she felt better than she had all week. Her headache was gone, a lightness had filled her body.

_Maybe I was forgiven._ Eve looked around the messy temple._ Maybe I should clean up_.

(G)(A)(B)(R)(I)(E)(L)(L)(E)

"Where are we going?" Anthony asked.

Gabrielle shrugged. "Somewhere."

"Why?" Anthony asked, shifting his pack.

"Because." Gabrielle answered.

The road the quartet traveled on was a little overgrown with weeds. Birds sang in the crisp, cool air. It was a beautiful sight on a beautiful day. Gabrielle loved it, but there was one point that she was finding to be incredibly annoying.

"I don't know why I am following you guys." Anthony sighed.

Virgil looked over at his friend. "Why are you?"

"Because you need me." Anthony bristled, poking Virgil in the arm. "I know you miss me when I am not around."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." The two bickered back and forth down the road.

Joxer grabbed a thick tree branch and pulled it back, and as he passed by it, he heard an odd _thunk_ sound. "What was that?" he asked, still holding onto the branch.

Virgil and Gabrielle had their weapons out, alert for the attackers. Anthony, in his cool demeanor, walked over to Joxer and had him let go of the branch. When Joxer looked, he paled, and allowed Anthony to rush him to safety.

There was an arrow sticking out of the branch, making an ugly gash in the wood.

Virgil and Gabrielle looked around some more, but after a couple of minutes and no sign of enemies, they calmed down- but only by a small amount.

"Take a look at the arrow. See if it belongs to someone special; we can track them down easier." Gabrielle ordered, only sheathing one sais.

Virgil, being as tall as his father, went and stood next to the branch. It seemed as if the arrow would have gone straight into Joxer's skull.

"That's deadly." Virgil muttered.

"Make no mistake; someone wanted him dead." Anthony observed, helping Joxer climb out of the tree tunk.

"Dead? Why dead?" Joxer exclaimed, eyes wide. He stumbled out of the wooded area back onto the road. "Didn't I just come back from being dead?"

Gabrielle noted the rising hysteria in his voice. Quickly putting back her weapon, she then took Joxer's hands and forced him to look at her.

"Joxer, calm down."

"Calm down!" Joxer's voice raised by three octaves. "I was dead now someone wants me dead, I don't want to be dead I just came back-"

"Joxer!" Gabrielle grabbed his face, his chin resting in her palm and quieted him down. "No one is going to kill you."

"Doesn't mean they won't try." Anthony observed. He recieved looks of annoyance, questioning and blankness.

Joxer's blankness quickly transformed to terror. "I never had anyone try to kill me before."

Gabrielle threw an infuriated glance at Anthony, a promise that she would deal with him later. She turned her attention to Joxer and put on a fake smile.

"You are not going to die." Virgil joined in, coming at his father's side. "You have us. With all of us around there will be no way anyone can take you."

Joxer frowned. "I'm not completely defenseless, you know."

"We are just added help!" Virgil smiled. Gabrielle nodded and finally let go of Joxer's face.

"Let's get into the next village. Virgil, grab that arrow."

Virgil lifted it. "White. All white. No marks. I have no idea who it could belong too."

Gabrielle frowned. "Me neither." She placed the arrow in a quiver that her horse carried. "Come one. Lets go get Joxer some clothes. He can camaflouge a bit more."

Joxer followed Gabrielle, walking side by side with her.

"I look like a moving target."

"A pretty moving target." Gabrielle corrected him, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Shut it." He warned again.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Learning to Walk Again

Sequel to Fates Intervened

Rating: PG13

Summary: A week has passed since Joxer's resurrection and as he learns about everything that has happened since he left, someone- or something- follows him to bring him back to death.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"My Lord, I apologize. It was sheer dumb luck that he survived." The soldier said, gritting his teeth at the memory. "Give me another chance. I will bring him down for you."

"I know you will, Ambrosius. I tapped you for that reason. You are Greece's best archer." A flutter sounded in the dark. "I need that abomination to die. The sooner, the best for everything."

"My Lord, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want this one person- who seems very idiotic to me- to die?"

Michael stepped out of the shadows. "To stop a war."

The archer nodded. "One death to save many. Very noble."

"It was the one death that should have stayed." Michael scowled and looked up at the sky. "Eli will thank me. In the long run. Sometimes he is too forgiving."

"My Lord?" Ambrosius asked, his face scrunched into confusion.

But Michael paid him no attention. "People need some fear. To set them straight. It worked in the old ways."

Ambrosius, certain that the archangel was not listening to him, muttered: "It was because of the Savior that the old ways were destroyed."

Silence filled the room, a deadly silence that made the skin on Ambrosius crawled. He quick took a few steps back.

"I will not fail you again."

"See that you don't."

(G)(A)(B)(R)(I)(E)(L)(L)(E)

"Do you think Eli would have something to do with it?" Joxer asked, taking a shirt from Gabrielle and slipping it on.

"Not Eli... but maybe someone close to him. Eli would never want anyone killed." She looked at Joxer in the white shirt. "That looks good... try it with this vest."

"Green?"

"I like green."

Joxer took the vest. "Well.. if you like green." He slipped it over his shoulders and smoothed it out. "Anything else, oh master?" He teasingly asked.

Gabrielle smiled. "That looks good on you." It appealed to her girly side, being able to dress up a man- especially one that was willing like Joxer. He now stood in plain black boots, black breeches, a white shirt with a black belt around his waist. The green vest just completed the ensemble. "Now you can hide better in travel."

Joxer nodded. "Let me grab another shirt and I'll be right out."

Gabrielle wandered across the street, where they were selling dried fruits. Picking a few choice pieces of orange and paying the merchant, Gabrielle looked to her left.

Anthony nodded at her, telling her that there was no problem there. When she looked to her right, Virgil did the same thing. It was when she was crossing the street, chewing her snack, was when she heard the noise.

A sound resonated through the square of wood breaking and grunts of pain. Gabrielle dropped her snack and began running towards the small store, but was met with a giant of a man bursting through the window.

Gabrielle stopped short, bringing out her sais and pointing them towards the winded man. She dared to glance up at the broken window, seeing Joxer stand there. Fear and anger seemed to radiate from the man. He realized that he got lucky when he grabbed his attacker's arm and whipped him around to the window. Now he felt extremely tired and sore, his muscles tensed under the unusual stretches.

"You alright?" Gabrielle called from the street.

"Yes!" He responded, but then felt muscular arms wrap around his body. "NO! Gabrielle!"

"Shut up moron!" A gruff voice sounded in the struggling man's ear and the disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Joxer never felt like this; a lightness filled his body and even though he could see nothing he did not feel worried. It felt like he was dying again. But as soon as the feeling came, it left and Joxer was released and stumbled forward.

Turning around he saw Ares, God of War, scanning the area. Joxer did the same; both unsure of where he was and because the God was doing it.

"Your welcome." Ares said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"What happened?" Joxer said. "Why did you steal me?"

"I didn't steal you; I saved you - there is a big difference." Ares looked offended. "What happened was that there was a mark on your head and these people won't stop until you are back to being dead."

Joxer took a step forward, worry etching on his face, but the war God continued on.

"Quite frankly, I did it because I thought it would put a bee in his bonnet."

Joxer's eyebrows knitted together. "Whose?"

Ares smiled. "Don't you know?" At Joxer's shaking head, Ares' smile faltered. "Eli. His angels want you dead."


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Learning to Walk Again

Sequel to Fates Intervened

Rating: PG13

Summary: A week has passed since Joxer's resurrection and as he learns about everything that has happened since he left, someone- or something- follows him to bring him back to death.

CHAPTER FOUR

Virgil checked out the window again but did not see his father. Panic gripped his insides. He looked back to his friends, who appeared to be just as anxious as him.

"Do you think they took him?" Anthony asked the room.

"No." Gabrielle answered. "They would have just killed him and left the body." she kicked a broken piece of wood to the side. "He disappeared."

"Why would he disappear?" Anthony asked. "I mean, I know he has assassins after him and he is confused about being back, but-"

"Yes, thank you, Anthony." Virgil snapped. "I just want to know where he is."

A flash of blue light appeared, revealing Ares. Gabrielle went into a defensive crouch, but then relaxed.

"Joxer is with Aphrodite." Ares took a step forward. "Protection detail."

"We were doing fine in protecting him." Gabrielle's eyes narrowed."

Ares took a long moment to look around the room; it was covered in broken glass, wood and other debris. "Clearly." His eyes fell upon Anthony. "Hey, aren't you-"

"Why don't you take us to Joxer?" Anthony interrupted, laughing nervously.

Ares looked at him smugly, knowing his answer. He started towards the door. "Follow me."

Anthony and Gabrielle started following him, but Virgil stood back. Gabrielle stopped.

"What's the matter?"

Virgil stepped towards her. "Are we to trust him? Dad told me some awful stories about Ares."

Gabrielle didn't hesitate. "Yes, we can trust him. Sort of. Come on."

(X)(E)(N)(A)

Michael paced up and down the dim hallway, anger fluttering his feathers and an air of hostility surrounded him.

"You mean to tell me that you were so poor at your job, the Greek Gods themselves saw fit to intervene?" There was silence in the hall and the angel glared at the man, who had his head down in shame. "Were you not suppose to be the greatest assassin in the known world?"

Ambrosius stood up, slipping the quiver of arrows from his back and set them on the floor. He stood straight, and stared straight ahead. "I failed you for the last time." He admitted. "I apologize."

Michael stepped forward. "Well, duh. You are a fool... and you are fired."

A sword was pushed into Ambrosius' back, making hims gasp and fall forward. He seized Michael's armor along the way, staring up at him with shocked eyes.

"I found someone to replace you."

Ambrosius' eyes went dark.

(X)(E)(N)(A)

Gabrielle walked into the abandoned cabin, feeling the warmth from a fire. Anthony and Virgil followed Ares to Aphrodite and began to speak in low voices. Gabrielle continued walking towards the fire, where she saw Joxer crouched in a chair. She tried not to look sad, but felt her face screw up in a twisted grimace of some sort.

"Hey, Joxer." Gabrielle went to sit by her friend. "Was worried about you."

Joxer watched the fire, his expression lost and confused. "Yeah. I'm worried about me too." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle's eyes did not leave Joxer's face. "Yeah?"

Joxer turned to the blonde warrior, his eyes glistening. "Why am I even here? It's been a week and people have tried to kill me multiple times. It wasn't even that bad, being dead... very peaceful, able to watch my family."

Gabrielle frowned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You are here because I wanted you here and no one is going to take you from me. Not even that angel Michael ass-face."

Joxer gave a weak smile, but it fell quickly. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't just Michael, it was actually on Eli's orders- but for now, he was just going to keep mum. Joxer rested his head on Gabrielle's shoulder and allowed himself to rest.

On the other side of the room, Aphrodite nodded her head. "My Cupid is good at being sneaky and he says that the assassin they hired is... well..."

"Dead." Ares finished.

"But that just means that they would just try again, only with stronger means." Virgil blanched. "We should probably keep moving."

Anthony looked nervous; he had never been in this much trouble before. He though of just walking away; but loyalty to his best friend forced him to stay.

"Okay, I'll tell Joxer and Gabrielle." Anthony started forward. "We're going toward Sikyon, right?" He blushed, but at Virgil's nod, left to go tell the others.

Virgil sighed. "This is just way too much." He looked over at Ares." I apologize for my lack of manners. Thank you for rescuing my father."

Ares stood straight up, looking intimidating... and sexy. Virgil had to look away. "I suppose I could find some way for you to pay me back... later." He disappeared, but Virgil had a feeling that someone was watching his backside.

Aphrodite just smiled and disappeared too. Virgil cleared his throat as he joined his three companions at the door.

"Come on, we should get moving." Gabrielle said. "I have a feeling our journey has just started."

THE END


End file.
